


I Look Good On You

by loochskywalker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, But it's not about that, Established Relationship, It's just...porn, M/M, Rimming, anywAYYYY, it's just there as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: The rest of the guys were spending their off day down by the beach, but Matt had other plans, throwing the curtains open and telling Mitch that was as much sun as he was getting for the day.





	I Look Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by random inspiration just long enough to write this but when I went back and edited it I wasn't that impressed by it. Anyway hopefully it'll hold me over as I write my longer stuff that is actually good! 
> 
> After that resounding review I hope you enjoy it! it's literally just...porn

Matt never gets tired of this, laying Mitch out on his bed and just taking his time with him. The rest of the guys were spending their off day down by the beach, but Matt had other plans, throwing the curtains open and telling Mitch that was as much sun as he was getting for the day. Mitch didn’t even pretend to put up a fight, just grinned and pulled his shirt off. 

So they were on the same page.

It was great. Matt had a lot of leftover energy from not playing games, a lot of anxious restlessness. But he got to work it out, here, in a brightly-lit hotel room in Florida, with Mitch served up for him like a feast.

“Yeah, more, like that,” Mitch moans, frankly over exaggerating. His enthusiasm was almost embarrassing for Matt, but he learned long ago that Mitch was shameless. So Matt just ignored him and thrust his two fingers in harder, deep up into Mitch’s tight body. 

Mitch continued to groan and whine as Matt spread his fingers, watching the way his hole stretched around them. Mitch’s legs parted further as he arched his back, sticking his ass up into Matt’s hand. It was hot, watching how easy he was, and Matt couldn’t stop himself from letting his hand come down with a soft crack, just along the pale skin of Mitch’s thigh. It was more sound than sting, but it still made a temporary red spot just below Mitch’s ass, framing the curve of it perfectly and making Matt’s head spin. 

Hockey was hard and the NHL even harder, but Mitch was always easy. 

Matt kept fucking his fingers in and out of Mitch’s body, watching the way Mitch took it with gasps and whimpers, the way his body was slowly heating up, and his hole was turning a soft, flushed pink. Everything about him was so reactive, from the sounds he made, to the way his body shook, and the flush that followed Matt’s touch across his skin. He couldn’t stop himself, Matt leaned over and bit the meat of Mitch’s cheek as he used his thumb to spread him even more, exposing his hole so Matt could lean down and swipe his tongue around where his fingers were still tucked into Mitch.

“Fuck!” Mitch bit out, his sounds growing muffled as he buried his face in the pillow.

Matt pressed a grin into his skin before diving in. His tongue fluttered around Mitch’s hole, tracing the edges of his fingers as he listened to the chorus of noises falling from Mitch’s mouth, barely muffled by the pillow. He tried not to be too smug, focusing more on the way Mitch’s hole clenched around his fingers when he fucked them in deeper but god, seeing him like this was such a trip. 

Matt spread his fingers once again, and reached up to press Mitch down into the bed so his back  arched even more dramatically into Matt’s mouth. He timed it perfectly, fucking his tongue in just as his free hand came down hard on Mitch’s ass. This one was more intense, wanting Mitch to feel the sting at the same time Matt started fucking him with his tongue.

The broken sound that Mitch let out made Matt involuntarily buck his hips into the bed as his dick throbbed furiously. Feeling Mitch’s hole clench around his fingers and tongue as he lets out a broken sound is almost too much. But Matt can’t stop, he doesn't  _ want _ to stop. He doesn’t care if his dick falls off because right now this is the centre of his world,  _ Mitch  _ is the centre of his world. Nothing has ever felt more important than splitting Mitch open with his fingers and tongue fucking him until he cries. 

His skin tastes like sunscreen but it’s so hot, he might as well have a sunburn anyway. Matt spanks him again, trying to fit his hand over the fading print. He has no idea if Mitch cries out again, can’t hear through the rushing in his ears as he curls his fingers down inside of Mitch just to feel him shake. 

But he does hear it when Mitch says his name.

Matt pulls back just enough to look up along Mitch’s back, the way it’s flushed red and the muscles along his spine are tensed with pleasure. 

“Hmm?” he asks.

“Can you just...god. Just fuck me, please!”  

Matt looks back down at Mitch’s hole, where it’s still stretched so wonderfully around his fingers, and glistening wet from his mouth. It’s a struggle to not put his mouth back even as his dick throbs again, reminding him that it’s there, and it really wants to feel the fluttering of Mitch’s hole too.

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt says after a long pause. He pulls his fingers out slowly, watching the way Mitch’s hole clings to the curves of his fingers before he gets up and reaches for the lube lost in the blankets near Mitch’s head.

Mitch’s whole body is limp as he waits. Matt can see the deep breaths he’s taking, like his rib cage is trying to break free, but his eyes are closed and his mouth is lax. 

He’s beautiful. 

Matt wants to hit him again. 

When he wraps his lubed up hand around his dick all he can think is he’s never been this hard before. He groans, tightening his fist just to feel a little bit of pressure. He feels like he’s bathing in sunlight right now, feeling as warm as Mitch’s flushed skin had under his mouth. 

He needs to fuck Mitch now.

Matt leans over and puts his hand square in the middle of Mitch’s back, pressing him down as he straddles Mitch’s thighs. He gives in and spanks Mitch again, just because he can, just to watch his pale skin turn red. When he does he feels Mitch’s back tense under his hand and hears him let out another low groan. 

Matt kind of loves this guy.

Wrapping his hand around his dick, he traces the head of his dick around Mitch’s hole, feeling it clench in anticipation. Matt hisses as he finally pushes forward and as much as he loves eating Mitch out, he suddenly can’t imagine putting this off another second. The deeper he presses, sinking in at a slow and steady pace, the more Matt is genuinely worried his brain will fry.

But god, what a way to go.

It’s a struggle to pace himself as he sinks into Mitch’s body, but once he bottoms out he’s torn. He wants to stay here, feel the way Mitch’s body struggles to accommodate him, the way his muscles flutter and clench around Matt’s dick. But another part of him, a deeper part, just wants to start fucking in. He wants Mitch overwhelmed and making those big shocked faces when Matt fucks him hard, holding him down into the bed. He wants to feel that friction on his dick so bad, feel Mitch’s rim drag across the most sensitive parts of him as he whimpers and moans.

He keeps his calm though. As much as he can. 

Bending forward, he presses his mouth against Mitch’s shoulder blade, less of a kiss and more of a wet meeting of his mouth and Mitch’s skin. He can’t focus enough to kiss him, can only think of getting as close as possible, and holding himself steady. When he shifts his mouth up, closer to the flushed nape of Mitch’s neck, he can hear the soft little noises Mitch is making, hitched breaths and shallow, high pitched moans. 

God, he’s so sweet.

“How’re you doing?” He gets, trying to keep his teeth from clenching, trying to sound like he’s in a lot more control than he has.

Mitch doesn’t respond, he just turns his head and surges up, kissing Matt hard. It hurts, a little, Mitch’s teeth right there as he bites down on Matt’s lower lip. It’s desperate and Matt presses in closer because he’s a little worried Mitch might actually die if he doesn’t get to kiss Matt like he wants to. Matt starts to rock his hips mid-kiss, and he feels Mitch’s lips shudder as he makes a small sobbing noise that Matt presses in to . He thrusts again, harder, and Mitch tears his mouth away to pant and groan. 

It doesn’t matter though, Matt can’t focus on anything. He buries his face in Mitch’s neck and tries to fuck him with as steady of a rhythm as he can. 

Fucking Mitch is the best feeling in the world and Matt feels himself biting and kissing at Mitch’s neck without even realizing he’s doing it. He just. He feels like he has pop rocks under his skin and he needs to be touching Mitch everywhere. 

It’s hard to focus on what his mouth is doing when he feels the way Mitch clenches around him and hears the way he’s moaning for Matt to fuck him, please fuck him harder. So Matt reaches around and hooks his fingers into Mitch’s mouth, pulling at his cheek, not because he wants to shut him up but he just can’t handle the stupid porn dialogue anymore. 

Mitch can only pant and moan like that, which is best case scenario for Matt who can’t help but watch Mitch’s face. He looks ridiculous, with his mouth hanging open and his eyelashes fanned across his flushed cheeks. But he’s hot, he’s so hot. Matt has never wanted someone more.

He keeps Mitch pressed into the bed as he fucks him. After a few beats he pulls back enough to spread Mitch again so he can watch his dick disappear into the clutch of Mitch’s body barely able to control himself. He doesn’t ask Mitch if he’s close or if he’s already cum, he’ll worry about that later, he’s far too close for that.

He loses his rhythm pretty fast, but tries to hold himself back so he doesn’t chase his orgasm too fast and lose it. It’s the maddeningly steady thrusts that get him just the right way, lighting up pleasure so intense that it’s almost painful. It slowly drags him closer and closer to the edge and Matt almost wants to cry. He’s always kind of taken aback at how good this is, with Mitch.

Matt grabs Mitch’s hip and pulls him close, so Matt can just grind in when he feels his stomach melt and his chest quiver as he cums. 

Fuck he loves this so much, loves Mitch, loves the way his body feels.

Mitch’s whining brings him back to Earth, some time later.

Matt rolls his eyes and slowly pulls his dick out, getting a little mesmerized as he watches his cum drip out. He presses his thumb against Mitch’s hole and dips the tip in just a little, earning a clench and tired moan from Mitch, before pulling away and brushing a kiss along Mitch’s forehead.

“Ugh,” Mitch groans, “We need new sheets.”

Matt smiles, “You cum?” he asks.

Mitch nods, Uh huh,” he sighs.

Matt tries not to feel too smug, just kisses Mitch lightly without moving him too much. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

One of Mitch’s eyes opens up as he smiles, “Yeah dummy, love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did leaving kudos and comments mean the world to me and come talk to me on my tumblr mitchmarnersnohomopillow!


End file.
